1. Field
This invention relates to means and methods of bedding a rifle barrel and its associated action to the stock of the rifle.
2. State of the Art
Various means have been used to bed the barrel and action of a rifle to the stock. The top of the stock in the area where the barrel and action is to be positioned is recessed so as to conform to the shape of the barrel and action. Clamping means have been used to secure the barrel to the stock, wherein the clamp fits tightly over the barrel with the ends of the clamp secured to the stock. To avoid the external appearance of such a clamp, studs have been secured to the underside of the barrel with the studs being attached to the wood stock. Also, threaded openings have been provided in the underside of the barrel and action with screws extending through the stock to engage the threaded openings and secure the barrel and action to the stock.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a rifle having improved accuracy wherein the barrel of the rifle is not subjected to stress and strain due to atmospheric conditions affecting the forward grip portion of the stock which conventionally cradles a portion of the barrel of the rifle. In particular, one object of the invention is to provide a method of bedding the action of a rifle to the stock so that the barrel portion of the rifle is closely spaced from but does not make actual contact with the front end grip portion of the stock. A further objective is to provide a rifle in which the action associated with the barrel is securely attached to a rigid insert member which, in turn, is secured to an opening in the stock of the rifle. An additional objective is to provide a method of firmly securing the rigid insert member within the opening in the barrel.